remnants_of_eosfandomcom-20200215-history
Coal Gray
Coal Gray is an Original Character created by me for Remnants Of Eos. He plans to attend Beacon Academy in hope to be a Huntsman. His weapon is called Flèche au Fusain which splits into two curved swords and can be pieced together into a high-strung compound bow. He first appeared in "From Dust Till Dawn" where he tries to apprehend crooks through his Young Justice organization. He attends Beacon in order to become a Huntsman he always dreamed of becoming. He will soon rise to become one of the members of team LTCS (pronounced "lotus") consisting of Lilith Nagumo, Lye Taiguai, and Neve Sommers. The adventures that await, however, remains to be seen. Media * Character main theme is See What I've Become by Zack Hemsey. * Hypothetical voice actor I would have if he was an actual character in RWBY is to be determined '''due to being unsure as to what voice would fit him. * Coal Gray follows the color naming rule in two ways: *# The name COAL, for the most part, should make one think of the color grey. It can also refer to charCOAL which also reminds one of grey. *# The last name GRAY refers to the neutral color of the same name that takes on the American's preferred/popular spelling. Appearance '''Original (Volume 1 ~ ???) Coal Gray (Refer to photo at the top of this page) is a lightly tanned young boy who carries a very boyish facial appearance. He has a line of freckles across his face. He has purple eyes filled with energy and life, grey hair that is long one side and short on the latter. In addition, a notable accessory in his hair is his attachable red braid that he never removes and thus treats it as part of his real hair. His attire is very simple; nothing fancy here. He's got a grey combat outfit fit for that of an archer with the quiver holding arrows and a shirt that gives off "renaissance" vibes, yet maintains a more modern flare. The bottoms are black pants made for combat but are nice and tidy and not like track pants or any type of combating pants. Around his neck goes a grey scarf he keeps on a lot of the time except for at home. The headband is the last remaining thing he adorns and it is brown/bronze in colored with fools silver plate to give off the vibe that he is hand-to-hand, which is ironic due to the fact he hates close combat. Personality As of Chapter 1 Volume 1, he seems to have no cool switch when it comes to being in the presence of a real Huntsman or Huntress. This bases off of his eternal admiration for them that simply produces a big enough spark to ignite drive, determination, ambition, and passion to become one of the greatest Huntsmen this world has ever known and therefore be a hero and honored as a hero. Unfortunately, this respect for them does at times come off as... overwhelming and a bit overbearing. That being said, he does nonetheless appear that his dignity is greater than this difficult nature and seems like the individual who would bypass the urge to show off if the situations were life-and-death serious, or when he feels something is not being done for the right reasons. Whether this remains apart of his character remains to be seen. He does come off as rather confident in his abilities to the point he feels he can lead a justice group of kids designed to fight crime and even the creatures of Grimm. Powers and Abilities To become a Huntsman, one needs experience. It is proven he has such when he tries to apprehend Roman Torchwick for robbing a Dust Shop. Through this encounter, he shows his good accuracy acquired through archery practice prior to the story. He has demonstrated in the same battle that he is strategic by developing the plan before Ruby Rose zooms in to ruin his planned takedown. Being accepted into Beacon this year means his skills will hopefully develop further and/or be discovered for the very first time. Weapon Coal likes to consider himself a simple man with a simple custom weapon. Flèche au Fusain was designed by him to be as easy as possible. He made it so he can switch between close and long-range attacks very efficiently without wasting valuable time in dismantle and reassembly. is capable of close ranged or long ranged combat. Semblance Coal's semblance being glyphic targets is a wonderful and helpful semblance that has yet to be unmasked of its secrets. He has self-trained himself to only know how to correct and improve accuracy with the summonable glyphs. The look of the glyphs relates to his love for archery. Specifically, target practice so he can improve his precision; so when it comes to the combat field, he will not miss. These glyphs, therefore, are perfect because of the appearance. His mastery must soon improve if he wishes to grow. However, he does not invest the will to train it too much passed what he learned | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}